The Bustling City
The Bustling City is the 14th chapter of Journey. Chapter Fourteen: The Bustling City “Explain to me again why you decided to release that monstrosity,” an exasperated Temperance asked Charity? “That poor bear looked so like he needed some exercise,” Charity responded as the two made their way through a dark tunnel. “So I let Cinnamon out of his cage for a minute.” “And now because of your handiwork, we now have to deal with whatever Cinnamon attacked.” Temperance looked down and gazed upon a trail of blood that the two have been following. “Don’t worry I’m sure we will catch up with it,” Charity cheerfully said. “You’re right Charity. Let’s finish this and then move on to meeting up with our leader so we can put Operation: Storm the Tower in action.” Charity nodded as the two picked up their pace and vanished within the darkness of the cave to continue hunting for their prey. The majority of the group was astonished as the made their way into the capital. There were several concrete buildings reaching towards the sky as well as small stone metal buildings. “Yep I was right this is nothing like back home,” Hotaru remarked as he gaze skyward at one of the buildings. “But how are we going to get anywhere in this city without getting lost,” Tsuyoshi questioned as even though it was in the middle of the night, he was getting pushed around by a crowd of people. “How about we save that for the morning,” Izumi yawned. “Let’s find a place to rest for the night.” “According to this sign there is an inn just a few blocks from here,” Akio said, pointing down the street. As the group made their way down the street, they were unaware that they were being watched by a figure that was being hidden by the impending crowd. The figure blinks its eyes and followed after them while retraining a safe distance. Within minutes the group had arrived at the inn and Akio disappeared inside to purchase some rooms for the night. Izumi looked over and saw Satoru looking mournfully at the ground while rubbing his injured leg. “What’s wrong Satoru,” she asked kindly? Satoru head jolted as he looked at her. “Nothing…I just have some stuff on my mind.” “I see,” Izumi said. She was about to ask what was on his mind when Akio emerged with two room keys. “I got a room for the guys and a room for you Izumi,” Akio informed them. “Ah yeah party in the guy’s room tonight,” Tsuyoshi said with excitement, causing Akio to roll his eye in response. As they made their way inside, Satoru grabbed Izumi’s arm. “Hey Izumi…is it okay if I sleep in the same room with you tonight,” he nervously asked while making sure that the others couldn’t hear him? “But don’t you want to be part of that ‘guy’s party’ or whatever?” “No it’s just…I don’t want to be in the same room as Akio tonight.” “Oh.” Izumi was stunned as she wasn’t expecting this. “Sure you can.” Satoru beamed. “Thanks Izumi. I will definably owe you one?” As he made his way into the room, Izumi told Hotaru about the change in sleeping arrangements. “Since when was Satoru scared of Akio,” Hotaru wondered? “Do you think something might’ve happened down in that dark pit?” “Yeah both of them seemed out of it after that,” Izumi agreed. “I’ll try my best to get to the bottom of this.” “Sounds like a plan. See you in the morning.” Both of them returned to their rooms. After Izumi locked her door, she saw Satoru shivering on the couch. “What’s wrong Satoru,” she asked as she made her way over to him. Satoru began to explain about what happened in the hole. He told her about Blake and Akio leaving him behind as bear chow. “Why didn’t Akio save that guy,” Satoru said. “I know just how strong he is and I’m sure he could’ve taken that bear down.” Izumi had remained silent during the story. She too was shocked by Akio’s actions…but right now she needed to comfort Satoru. “Akio has a different way of thinking you know that,” she said soothingly. “In that moment he deemed that saving you was the most effective option rather than fighting a bear in the dark. Besides it sounds like Blake was going to leave you behind.” “You might be right,” Satoru said. “I just don’t get how he can be so calm about letting someone else die.” Izumi struggled to think of a response to this as even though she knew Akio almost as long as she knew the brothers, there was just so much that they didn’t know about him. She looked back at Satoru and saw that exhaustion had taken control of him and he fell asleep on the spot. “Goodnight Satoru,” She said as she hopped on her own bed and turned off the lights. Satoru woke up to a bang. He shot straight up and mumbled, “I didn’t take the last cookie Dave. I swear it wasn’t me!” He looked over and saw Hotaru looking weirdly down at him. “Having a good dream,” he teased. “What are you doing in here,” Satoru asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes? “Akio is taking his precious time in our room’s bathroom so I thought I’d use yours,” Hotaru answered as he approached the bathroom. “But how did you get in without a room key…oh,” Satoru asked but then he looked over and saw the crispy remains of the room’s door. His eyes then gazed over to Izumi’s bed and his face turned red as he saw female clothing on it. As Hotaru turned the bathroom doorknob, Satoru put two and two together and yelped, “Hotaru don’t go in there!” It was too late as Hotaru entered the bathroom. There was a moment of silence before being shattered by Izumi’s scream. “WHAT THE F*** ARE YOUR DOING IN HERE HOTARU!?!” Tsuyoshi made his way into the hotel gift shop. He looked around the shelves for anything interesting. “Hey kid…come over here a second,” someone said. Tsuyoshi looked over and saw a worker standing behind a counter waving him over. He saw a name tag that read ‘Wes H.’ “You look like someone who knows a good deal,” Wes said casually. “How about you take a look at my wares?” “Sir I’m interested in anything I can use to help…defend myself I guess,” Tsuyoshi informed Wes. Wes rubbed his hairy chin. “Let’s see. I have Bombs, ropes, swords. All of these can be yours my friend, but only if you have the money.” “Oh sorry but I’m broke,” Tsuyoshi said as he pulled out his pockets. Wes’s smile turned to a frown faster than a cat chasing catnip. “Come back when you’re a little…RICHER,” Wes snarled as he reached over and flung Tsuyoshi from the store. “Turns out you’re not worth my time at all you worthless punk.” The door slammed behind him as Tsuyoshi got back to his feet. “What’s his problem,” he asked as he noticed his friends coming down the stairs and made his way over to them. He paused as he saw a fuming Izumi, Akio and Satoru trying hard not to laugh, and Hotaru with a messed up face. “Hotaru what happened to you,” Tsuyoshi asked concernedly? “I fell and hit my head against the toilet,” Hotaru muttered while avoiding looking at Izumi. “More like he got distracted by the bath scene he stumbled upon,” Akio snorted causing Izumi to glare at him. “What do you mean…oh I get it,” Tsuyoshi suddenly understood the dilemma. “Yeah well now Hotaru now knows the importance of knocking,” Izumi said through gritted teeth. “Right Hotaru?” “Yep I totally get it,” Hotaru said nervously. “I will knock before entering from now one.” Akio punched Hotaru in the shoulder. “Looks like you’re capable of learning after all,” he teased. Hotaru sheepishly grinned as the others laughed. This happy moment ended abruptly as a yelling girl launched appeared out of nowhere and kicked Akio in the head. The others were stunned as the girl stood above Akio, who was just as confused. “Leave Hotaru alone you meany,” the girl ordered. Akio blinked. “Um…what?” The rest of the group looked at each other. “Um…do I know you,” Hotaru asked the girl? The girl turned around with her face shinning. “Of course silly. I’m your bestest buddy in the whole world.” “HUH?” Trivia